When She Loved Me - A MLP:FiM Fanfic
by ShadowKalia20
Summary: This is something that came to me when I was making a new music video and I decided to make a songfic out of it. Its between Princess Celestia and my OC Princess Harmonia. You'll have to read to find out the rest. [I took out the song lyrics so no more complaining about copyrights please.]


**I own nothing but my OC Harmonia. Hasbro owns everybody else. **

**Also, the song I used is When She Loved Me by Sarah McLachlan.**  
**I hope you all enjoy! :-)**

_Italics - Song Lyrics  
_**_Bold Italics - Thought Speak_**

A long time ago in Equestria, Before the reign of the lord of chaos, Discord,  
the terror of the evil Nightmare Moon and the Crystal Empire went missing.  
There was somepony else to cause fear. All because she had been forgotten.  
Her name was Harmonia, Princess of Harmony and only daughter of Princess Celestia.  
This is her story..

Princess Celestia smiled tiredly at the small filly she had just given birth to.  
She knew from this day forward that she would always love her precious little girl,  
her Harmonia. As the years went by, her and her daughter would always play together.

Harmonia looked at her mother and smiled, "You'll always love me, won't you mama?"  
Celestia smiled at her, "Of course. I will always love you Harmonia." The little filly giggled  
and continued to play with her mother, who laughed right along with her.

Celestia and Harmonia were walking down the garden's pathway, Harmonia had tripped over  
a loose rock and fallen. She began to cry and Celestia was instantly at her side, "Oh baby!  
Shhhhh.. its ok." She wiped her little filly's eyes clear of falling tears. She then preformed a healing  
spell on her injured leg. Harmonia sniffled, "Thank you Mama." Celestia smiled, "You're welcome my  
sweet girl."

Celestia could see that her little girl was still trying not to cry and started to try and make her laugh.  
Eventually Harmonia began to laugh and soon Celestia joined her. Once she had stopped laughing  
Harmonia smiled at her mother, "I love you mama." Celestia smiled, "I love you too."

As the season came and went, Harmonia grew into a lovely teenage mare. Her mother and her  
still had fun together, just the two of them. Sometimes, Princess Luna would join in their fun. When  
Harmonia got her cutie mark was a day that Celestia would never forget. They were having a picnic when  
they heard an argument going on.

They arrived at the scene of two group of guards arguing heatedly. They were Celestia's guards and  
Luna's guards. Celestia tried to settle the matter but was getting nowhere. Harmonia then decided to  
step in and almost instantly brought everyone together in harmony. Soon her flank glowed brightly and  
her cutie mark appeared in the symbol of the elements of harmony. Celestia had never been so proud of  
her daughter, "I love you Harmonia." Harmonie smiled brightly, "I love you too mother."

Harmonia sighed sadly. Because of her status as princess-in-training, she wasn't allowed many friends  
because of the fear that they would use her for her status. She sighed again. She was lonely. Celestia walked  
into her daughter's room, worried for her. She saw Harmonia sighing sadly and went over to her. Celestia sat  
down next to her, "What's wrong Harmy?"

Harmonia looked over at her mother, "Mother.. i'm lonely. I have no friends because of the rules." Celestia sighed  
softly, "I see. I'm sorry Harmy. How about we play a game?" Harmonia looked at her mother. Celestia smiled softly,  
"I know that its not the same as having friends but we can still have fun together right?" Harmonia smiled and nodded,  
"Right! You're the best mom!" Celestia smiled, "I love you too Harmy."

As the years passed, Harmonia grew into a lovely young mare. But something was wrong. Her mother had become  
so busy with everything else that she had practically forgotten poor Harmonia.

Still, she wanted to believe that her mother loved her.

Harmonia started to give into depression and it only got worse when her mother ignored her when  
would try and talk to her. Soon, she felt a darkness take over her. It was slowly transforming her into a  
monster called Dark Despair.

Dark Despair terrorized all of Equestria by spreading fear and hatred throughout the lands. Soon, she faced  
her mother and her aunt in battle. She easily beat her aunt Luna which left her alone with Celestia. She fought  
her mother until Celestia fell to the ground with a scream of pain.

Dark Despair landed in front of Celestia, who was in the process of trying to stand up. Dark Despair scowled at  
her mother, "You forgot me! You never loved me!" Celestia cried, "No! That's not true!" She attacked Dark Despair  
and after a vicious battle, finally brought her daughter down.

Celestia stood over Dark Despair's body before joining her and holding her close, "I will always love you, my sweet  
Harmonia." Dark Despair let out a horrible cough and slowly turned back in Harmonia, "I love you too mama." She  
coughed up blood one more time before her eyes closed. Celestia knew that she couldn't save her daughter but she  
could preserve her spirit.

So she brought her daughter down into the catacombs of the castle and used her magic to bury her. Then, by using an  
ancient spell, she casted it over her daughter's grave and watched as a tree started to grow out of the ground. She named  
it, The Tree of Harmony after her daughter. She was soon joined by Luna, who comforted her sister as she began to cry.

Celestia sat in front of the tree of Harmony in sad silence. She had just sent her beloved sister to the moon after she  
refused to lower the moon and attacked her. She looked up at the tree, tears in her eyes, "I did it again Harmy. I forgot  
somepony else and lost them. I'm so sorry."

She began to sob, feeling so sad and lonely. Suddenly, flashes of her life with Harmonia started to appear in front of her.  
All the happy memories they had together. Then, she heard a voice she had not heard in years, Harmonia's.  
**_"I will always love you mama." _**Celestia knew right then, that everything was going to be ok.

**Okay, so this is my first songfic so let me know how I did and if I made any errors. Thanks! ;-)  
**


End file.
